The Green Eyed Knight
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Jaune looked intently at Ruby, who was talking to Cardin. They looked like they were having a pretty close conversation- when Cardin touched Ruby's hand, Jaune (using his aura) slammed the lockers, nearly destroying them. "Whoa! Looks like there's a Green Eyed Monster on the loose! ...No offense Pyrrha." Nora smirked while Yang grinned, getting the idea. [Cardin/Ruby/Jaune]


**Summary: **Jaune looked intently at Ruby, who was talking to Cardin. They looked like they were having a pretty close conversation- when Cardin touched Ruby's hand, Jaune (using his aura) slammed the lockers, nearly destroying them. "Whoa! Looks like there's a Green Eyed Monster on the loose! ...No offense Pyrrha." Nora smirked while Yang grinned, getting the idea. [Cardin/Ruby/Jaune]

**A/N:** *phew* Haven't published a new non-IE fic in a while. I've always wanted to write a fic like this! BTW, don't like, don't read, and please R & R. Originally, it was going to be Pyrrha/Jaune/Ruby (With Ruby getting jealous) but that would be sorta OOC for Pyrrha; Ren/Ruby/Jaune would make Ren OOC; and finally, OC/Ruby/Jaune would make the OC, sort of... a mary-sue, typical, cliché OC. So I decided to go with Cardin as the rival- flirting with Ruby to get to Jaune... well, it seemed like something Cardin would do.

**[The Green Eyed Knight]**

"Uh, sorry Jaune, I'm a bit busy tonight, I have to study with Cardin for Grimm Study." Ruby said as she ran away with a dash, giving Jaune a wave but not looking back. Jaune sighed as he leaned his back towards the door of Team JNPR's dorm room, slowly sliding down in depression.

Jaune's eyebrows furrowed, a month, a _month_, **a whole month**, she had been studying with Cardin. (But as Nora quoted ' hanging out')

It seems that somehow, about a month ago, when Jaune and Ruby were finally official (thanks to plan by Yang, Weiss, Nora and Pyrrha) Cardin had achieved number one student in his class at Grimm Studies (much to Weiss' dismay) and when Ruby's grades started dropping, Professor Peter had assigned Cardin to tutor Ruby since finals were coming up. Cardin, strangely, seemed to be very _delighted _to tutor Ruby, and has not even showed the slightest bit of disinterest- he had even canceled his plans to bully either Jaune or Velvet to help her.

And that's how this story started.

The rest of Team JNPR arrived and entered the room, as usual, Pyrrha sat down near the windowsill while Ren and Nora were on the bed.

"Calm down Jauny-boy! I mean, this is only until the finals! It's not like Cardin is going to steal Ruby away from y-" Nora's, who was now, jumping on top of the bed, ranting was cut off by Ren, who cupped her mouth to silence her.

"Not helping Nora."

Nora giggled, "Sorry Ren."

Meanwhile, thanks to Nora's ranting, Jaune is cuddled up like a ball, with a ruby red pillow in his arms, his eyes narrowed as though he was looking at Cardin and Ruby- though in reality, he was staring at wall. He had an angry expression on his face- Pyrrha noticed this and looked worried- she had always had a crush on Jaune, but after realizing that he's interested in Ruby, she gave up.

"Jaune, I think you should stop overreacting." Pyrrha said with a short smile, "Ruby is not the type of girl to cheat on you. You know how much she really needs to pass Grimm Studies."

To make things worse, Ruby _has _to accept Cardin's tutoring, she can't back down, even if she didn't want to.

Jaune curled up even more, "But Cardin is the type to steal Ruby from me." Jaune emphasized 'steal Ruby from me', Jaune had always been Cardin's number one victim, not surprised that someone who is Cardin would even go as far as to stealing his lover.

"Wooo! Looks like someone's jelly!" Nora squealed in delight.

Jaune shifted and then turned to Nora, "Me? I'm not jealous! I'm just worried for Ruby."

"Rrrrrrright..." Nora smiled as she turned to Ren.

Nora continued talking which reached a conversation with Ren, then with Pyrrha- who was still worried, there was pure silence for Jaune until nighttime.

_Jealous? Me? I don't get jealous. I'm not that kind of person. _he thought, but as soon as a picture of Cardin being so close to Ruby almost made him use his aura, trying to fight off the painful feeling in his stomach.

**-breakline-**

A test for Combat Training is coming up, and in the locker room...

Jaune looked intently at Ruby, who was talking to Cardin. They looked like they were having a pretty close conversation- when Cardin touched Ruby's hand, Jaune (using his aura) slammed the lockers, nearly destroying them- which caused everybody nearby to jump in surprise.

"Whoa! Looks like there's a Green Eyed Monster on the loose! ...No offense Pyrrha." Nora smirked while Yang grinned, getting the idea.

"None taken." was the reply from the green-eyed warrior.

"Green Eyed... Monster?" Blake asked. She had never heard or encountered that type of Grimm before, "Is that a new Grimm species?"

Yang shook her head as she walked to her best friend, "Nope, it's a metaphor or nickname, for a jealous person."

Blake made an 'O' with her mouth.

"-So... I suppose you need to sit next to me and my team during lunch, finals for Grimm Studies is coming up soon." Cardin recalled, carrying his mace- he was practically showing off to Ruby.

"Uh..." Ruby was speechless, she couldn't do that, but all what came out was a squeaky, "Sure."

"Great. See you at lunch." Cardin waved her a farewell, looking over his shoulder and giving her a warm smile. Ruby was actually being nice to Cardin!

Yang's and Nora's jaws literally fell and reached the floor. Jaune glared Cardin, who passed by him and bumped his shoulder. Pyrrha glared at Cardin.

"You. Are. Going to sit with who?!" Weiss was now shocked and screaming at Ruby, "WITH HIM, AND HIS TEAM?!"

"Geez Weiss," Ruby snickered a bit, "Didn't know you were this jealous at me hanging out with Cardin."

"Wait. Are you defending him?!" Nora smiled cheekily, she was getting the wrong idea and began ranting, "Do you like Cardin?! But you're dating Jaune! *gasp* Cardin IS trying to steal you away from Jaune!"

"Huh?" Ruby questioned, Nora's ranting was stopped yet again by Ren, who cupped her mouth, again.

"Come on! First match is Mr. Winchester and Mr. Arc!" Glynda clapped her hands to get attention, the remaining students then rushed out.

**-breakline-**

During the fight, Cardin and Jaune were having a really _emotional _conversation.

Cardin swung his mace to hit Jaune's head, but Jaune managed to defend himself by using his sheild, Cardin had Jaune pinned down, but he was surprised that Jaune had gotten strong, strong enough to even defend himself from Cardin. But that was only one time. Jaune smiled, he actually seemed proud of himself.

"What's wrong Cardin? Afraid that a **scrawny boy **like me would be able to defeat _you_?!" Jaune said with venom; Cardin was shocked for a while but soon regained his composure and glared.

"Jauny boy, don't get too proud. Maybe after I win, after the Grimm Studies finals, maybe I can finally have that cute scythe wielder, she's a good fighter, smart and she's the leader of her team," Cardin taunted, Jaune clenched his fists as he raised his hands, throwing his shield then grabbing his again, Cardin took a step backwards, "I mean, who doesn't want to go out with me?!" He flexed his arms, showing off his muscles. Jaune felt sick in his stomach and was filled with envy, he has got to admit, he's pretty jealous of Cardin- because he's got muscles and he doesn't.

Jaune raised his sword with his two hands and aimed to hit Cardin's chest, hoping to end the match, only to be blocked by Cardin's arm guard, "Uhm, maybe every single girl!" Jaune retorted.

Nora can be heard from the sidelines, "Oooooohhh! Burned!"

Jaune was sure he had heard a growl coming from Cardin's throat, "Oh you're dead now Jaun-y boy!" Cardin scowled, using his hand from his other arm to grab Jaune's throat, stangling him, causing Jaune to release his sword, it landed with a 'clattering' sound on the ground.

Jaune ran out of aura.

**-breakline-**

At lunch, Jaune was hoping that Ruby would forget to sit next to Cardin, but thanks to the latter, Ruby was now sitting at Team CRDL's table, but she was watching them angrily as the team pulled Velvet's rabbit ears again.

Blake stared at Team CRDL in rage, shaking her fist on the table, "I hate those guys. I don't get why Ruby gets the front row seats to watch them torture her!"

She's right, they're not even eating- let alone studying! (aside for Ruby, who was silently, yet angrily watching)

Ruby was about to stand up, take her tray and leave- Jaune smiled at that; when Cardin took out his books yelling, "Alright then, time to study. Russel, Dove and Sky, come on, that's enough," he chuckled sadistically, "There's always later. You got lucky, girl." Velvet quickly scurried off, rubbing her hurt ears.

Ruby grunted, she grumbled, "Finally."

"So, you know what the Beowolves' weak spot is, right?" Cardin reviewed as the rest of his team smirked at him, watching the two with glee- sometimes stealing glances at Team RWBY and Team JNPR's table, notably, at Jaune's angry (obviously jealous) expression.

**-breakline-**

Jaune sighed in happiness, it was over. Grimm Studies final is finally over.

Now, he and Ruby can resume dating because she won't be hanging out with Cardin anymore.

Right?

Scurrying off to meet Ruby, who was more likely to be getting her books for her next class, he spotted Cardin facing his back as he flexed his muscles at Ruby- who was giggling.

Jaune coughed to get their attention, "Um, Ruby, can I talk with you? In private." He emphasized the last sentence, quickly sending a glance at Cardin, who smirked, grunted, then walked away with crossed arms. "See you later Ruby."

"Bye Cardin, guess I'll see you later." She gave him a friendly wave.

Jaune stared at Ruby. "Wait. You're still being friendly with him? Even after finals for Grimm Studies?"

"Yup," Ruby nodded, "Even after finals. He's been such a great tutor, I couldn't resist but to ask him to become my private tutor. Now, I won't fail on my classes and I won't have to get so much extra credit and now, I can spend more time with you."

Jaune simply stared at Ruby.

Ruby stared back at her boyfriend, putting her fists on her hips, "What's going on with you? All thoughout the days until it was finals, Jaune, you have been acting really strange lately."

It clicked her.

"Wait. Are you... jealous?"

"Yeah... I guess so... must've realized it last week." Jaune finally admitted, looking at the eyes of Ruby.

Jaune gripped her hands, "Look Ruby, I've been so mad at Cardin ever since he started bullying me; and now... he became your tutor, and then... I was so mad, I thought I would explode... I was scared you know... scared of losing you since you were hanging out with him so mu-" Ruby interrupted him.

Jaune felt something warm on his lips.

**[End of Fanfic]**

**A/N: **All's well, ends well huh? Maybe I could make something else, a sequel or spin-off... multi-chapter maybe? Depends on the outcome of this fic.

R & R and remember, now flames.


End file.
